Walk to Love
by Emmint
Summary: Mary Kate O'Hanlonn hitches a lift in a truck and is molested by the driver James Matson causing the truck to veer into an coming Porsche driven by Greg Hurst. This isn't your typical Gunsmoke story so please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

James Matson, noticed the girl standing by the roadside as he came out of the diner toward midnight. She seemed to be a little lost, so he wandered over. "You look lost, Miss," Matson said, he noticed her bag. "You wouldn't be heading my way?"

"Depends where you're heading," she replied.

"South, got some holiday time coming, so it's home to Texas."

"Is Springfield on your way?" she asked.

"Sure is, I'll drop you there," Matson said, thinking as he watched her that the price of her lift to Springfield would be to give him a good time. He led her to his truck, assisted her up into the cab and went round the front and got in the driver's side. "Pretty late now, but we should reach Springfield around about four in the AM."

Matson gazed at the top two buttons of her blouse which were open against the sultry air, he was thanking God that she hadn't noticed the direction of his gaze. "Thanks, my name's Mary Kate O'Hanlon," the girl said as Matson started the engine.

"Hello, Mary Kate. My name's James Matson?" Matson replied as he moved off heading south out of Chicago. They were half an hour outside of the city limits when, Matson made his move, he stuck his hand down the front of Mary Kate's blouse, she screamed and bit his arm.

Matson jerked his hand away and shoved her against the door; Mary Kate stared at the tattoo of a coiled two-headed serpent on Matson's forearm. "You didn't think I'd give you a ride without some kind of payment, did you?" Matson sneered, as he pushed her back. The action of pushing her down caused him to jerk the wheel of the tractor unit, which in turn caused the eighteen wheeler to veer sharply across the divider.

It was getting late, as Greg Hurst drove north on the Freeway that led into Chicago, he was returning home from a law convention in LA, he checked his watch. Midnight, he was surprised it was as late as that. The road ahead was clear the only sign of traffic was an eighteen wheeler coming from the opposite direction.

Greg's heart almost leapt into his mouth, as the giant truck suddenly crossed the divider and smashed into the side of his black Porsche, which was shoved onto the verge and into the culvert at the side of the road, the truck's front wheels landed on top of the car.

Matson cursed, he looked at Mary Kate who had hit her head on the metal part of the door and was now unconscious, he panicked, moved her so that she was in the driving seat grabbed his gear and ran.

It wasn't for another hour that a passing Illinois State Police patrol car spotted the wreck. The state trooper got out of his car and went to investigate, cursing vehemently when he saw the trapped Porsche, he slid down the culvert and wiped the mud of the Porsche's windscreen, cursing again when he saw Greg's blood covered face. He climbed up out of the culvert, calling for ambulance and fire service. Next he checked the driver of the truck, opening the door, he was surprised to see a young woman in the driver's seat.

Oh well! he supposed, I suppose it is the nineties, he checked her over, nothing serious, he climbed down again, he could hear the sirens now, within seconds the emergency teams where there, one of the paramedics started to check the girl.

"She's just unconscious, the other driver is trapped in the culvert, a black Porsche," the fire chief checked it out.

"Shit! Okay! We have got to move this truck, back it on out of here," one of the firemen climbed into the truck and started to back it slowly.

"Damn, that truck handles like a tank, I'm surprised she could drive it, you sure she was driving?"

"Hey! You saw them get her out of the driver's seat, my guess is driver fatigue," the fire chief nodded, it was a common enough problem. The truck had now been backed up onto the road and when he was told that the doors were jammed, he had the men get the cutting equipment.

Swiftly they ripped the roof off, and then stood back as the paramedics examined Greg. "Right, multiple fractures including ribs and arms, legs too, possible skull fracture, not good," the medic intoned.

"His legs are trapped," the medics backed off while the firemen cut him free. "Right, let's get him in a back brace and get him out of here," again working swiftly but not too swiftly they manoeuvred Greg onto a stretcher and up into the waiting ambulance before driving off in the direction of Mercy Hospital.

* * *

Mercy Hospital's Emergency Room already looked like World War Three had started. Doctor Michael Hurst looked up from the task of setting an infant's broken left leg as the phone in Theatre One rang. One of the nurses answered it and he went back to tending the toddler, the nurse came to stand at his side. "Priority case coming in. Truck smashed into a black Porsche. The Porsche landed in a culvert the front of the truck onto the Porsche.

"The driver of the Porsche has multiple fractures and a possible skull fracture, also some possible internal damage," the nurse reported.

"Damn! Sounds like he's lucky to be alive. Well," Michael stretched his aching back, "we're finished here and I hope they throw the book at this lad's father," Michael failed to understand the mentality of a man who would beat his own child, come to that any child.

Michael left the theatre and walked to the ER, arriving just as the medics wheeled Greg in. "Greg! My God!"

"You know him?" the police officer who had followed them to the hospital asked. "Yes, he's my brother, Greg Hurst," Michael strode off after the medics. "Fred," the orderly at the desk looked up, as Michael passed by. "Call my parents, tell them that Greg's been brought in, no details," Fred nodded and lifted the receiver, dialling quickly.

Michael had by now reached the treatment room; he stared down at Greg feeling awkward. Why did it have to be Greg? Michael probed along Greg's body gently. The back was definitely broken, but how badly was another matter. Doctor Fredricks, the senior orthopaedic surgeon entered quietly, he watched Michael's face, the strain was evident.

"Michael, I know as his brother, you want to treat Greg, but you're too close, I'll see to him. Your parents will be here soon, maybe it's best that someone who knows the procedures be with them," it looked at first as if Michael would stay, but common sense and training told him the truth of his boss' words, he sighed and backed off. Michael looked around at the sympathetic words and smiles from his colleagues and left the room, just as their parents arrived.

"Michael, I thought you'd be with Gregory," his father stated flatly. John Hurst a well-known psychiatrist, with celebrity patients he saw only by appointment, looked older than his fifty-five years, his mother Rose, standing ashen-faced at his side.

"I'm too close. Doctor Fredricks will treat him, he's good, Dad, the best," Michael tried to imbue a tone of optimism in his voice.

"How bad is it?" Rose asked in a querulous voice. Michael took them to a private waiting room, he waited until they had sat down. He asked a nurse to bring some tea and when that was brought in he answered his mother's question. "Did Fred tell you ..."

"All he said was that Gregory had been in an accident."

"From the cursory examination, I gave Greg, I think his back is broken, how badly remains to be seen. There are other fractures and possibly some internal damage, most likely the spleen and kidneys, we just don't know. They'll probably do a CT scan. Doctor Fredricks will let us know soon enough," five hours later Doctor Fredricks entered the room, knowing them all so personally, he didn't want to have to be the bearer of bad news.

"John, Greg's going to be fine. However, we've had to do a splenectomy, but he can live without that, his kidneys are bruised, but they'll recover. What might not recover is his spinal cord. I'm sorry, but Greg may never walk again, the cord could be just too badly damaged. We'll have to do more tests to be certain."

* * *

It wasn't for another three hours that Greg woke in the intensive care unit, he blinked, then tried to say something in a throaty whisper. He wondered why he was in hospital, and who were those people standing by the bed? "Greg?" the question came from the younger of the three men, the woman looked pale, almost as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Whose Greg?" he asked confused, he was getting more confused by the minute. What had happened to him? Why was he here? He didn't even know any Greg, did he?

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Michael stared at Greg puzzled, he had thought there might be some memory loss, but nothing so complete.

"You were in an accident your car was hit by a truck and as for who Greg is, you and he are one and the same. You're Greg."

"I'm Greg?" Michael nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry, your memory could come back at any time."

"What if it doesn't?" Michael waved the doubt away.

"We'll worry about that later, for now you need the rest," Michael went on to introduce Doctor Fredricks, then he introduced himself and their parents explaining carefully their relationship.

"You're my brother and they're my parents?" Michael nodded. "I'm confused. You're a doctor, I'm a lawyer and Dad," Greg said for the first time acknowledging his father's presence with a look, "is a psychiatrist. What about Mother?"

"Mother's never really been interested in working, although she does do a lot of charity work."

"What about my injuries, will I recover?"

"Of course, don't I always do the best work," Doctor Fredricks said. He went on to explain about the injuries, watching Greg's face carefully as he informed him that there was a possibility that he could be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, a tear trickled out of Greg's eyes.

"I think I'd rather be able to walk, Sir," Greg said in a solemn tone, he certainly didn't relish the thought of living a dependant life, dependant on a wheelchair or on others to help him get around. "I'd like to be alone please?"

His mother seemed reluctant to go, but eventually he was left to his thoughts. "Counselling," John Hurst said after they'd left the room, "he'll need counselling. Like you Michael, I'm too close, I've heard Doctor Raymond is good?"

"He is," Doctor Fredricks said, "and he's almost the same age as Greg, they probably share the same interests."

"What driving a Porsche at ninety miles an hour. He's also stubborn and obstinate."

"That's probably what kept him alive, Dad," Michael said, John nodded, and said they'd come back the next day.

* * *

For what seemed the thousandth time a nurse woke Greg up from a peaceful sleep, he glared at her. "Quit waking me up, will you?"

"I can't do that, I'm specialling you. We have to wake you up regularly in case you ..."

"In case I what, in case I die, in case my memory comes back and I can remember all the active things I did? I don't want to remember, if I remember then, I have to acknowledge that I'll never be able to do them again. I'll never be able to have a normal family life as it is, will I?" Greg snarled, snapping at her like a wild animal biting at the hands of those trying to help.

Family, Greg thought bitterly, I once thought I would have enough time to marry and have children, but that won't happen now. "Nurse?"

"Yes, Mister Hurst?"

"The one thing my brother forgot to mention, my age. How old am I?"

"Thirty-four. You're thirty-four years old."

"Thanks, now I intend to go to sleep and this time don't bother me for at least five hours."

"Can't do that, hospital policy."

"Sod hospital policy," Greg snapped at her. Needless to say she woke him up an hour later; he growled at her and closed his eyes again. When Greg woke next it was morning and breakfast was being served, the same nurse stood near him with a tray on which stood a bottle with a built in straw, Greg glared at her and scowled at the bottle.

."Don't even think about it," the nurse said, "you can't eat solids when you're lying down, you'd choke and as yet you certainly can't sit up."

"You don't have to rub it in," Greg snarled, "what is it?"

"Just essential vitamins."

"It looks tasteless, colourless and odourless, but I suppose it's better than nothing," Greg resigned let her feed him, when he'd drunk it down, she lifted it up and wiped away any dribbles which had escaped. "H'mm perhaps I was wrong about tasteless, it tasted like dog puke."

"And you'd know about that would you?"

"No, but I think I just found out."

"Found out what?" Michael said as he approached.

"Mr. Hurst didn't like the breakfast, said it tasted like ..."

"Don't tell me, dog puke," the nurse nodded. "What is its flavour?"

"Catering said it was pork."

"That explains it, Greg never did like pork. Maybe your memory loss isn't so complete at least you still know your likes and dislikes." Suddenly Greg's eyes widened. "What is it, Greg, what else do you remember?"

"Everything. Oh God! I remember the truck. What did the fool think he was doing?"

"The police think it was driver fatigue."

"That explains a lot, Mike. Tell mother and father that I want to see them."

"Okay! Doctor Raymond will be come to see you later."

"Who is Doctor Raymond?"

"Doctor Raymond is a counsellor."

"A shrink you mean."

"If you want to put it that way, but like it or not you need to talk about what happened."

"Okay! I hear you, but I don't want to talk about it, not yet."

"Fine, don't talk, listen. Remember he's here to help you."

"How the hell is he going to do that, can he help me walk again?"

"Greg, one thing I ask of you, quit grousing at least you're alive and we haven't completed the tests. You could still walk again."

"No, I'll never walk again, I've accepted that, but I can't accept living like that," Michael sighed, frustrated he left saying he had to get on with his rounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Mary Kate O'Hanlon reasoned that she had been extremely lucky, lucky that she'd only been knocked unconscious; the hospital had only kept her in for observation.

The police, though, had privately made it clear, to her, that they held her responsible, telling her that the other driver had come off worse and there was a possibility that he would never walk again.

She was also informed that the doctor who had treated her was the driver's brother, they left telling her to report to the police station as soon as she was released from the hospital, which was where she was now, ready to make a statement.

The officer who questioned her was different from the officers who had seen her at the hospital, he thanked her for coming and offered her a cup of coffee, having heard what she had to say he nodded.

"You're lucky," he said. "Lucky to be alive and lucky that we can't prove you were driving and lucky you can't remember the accident," his tone though polite was rather cold. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know," Mary Kate said, her parents were naturally glad to have her back, having run from the house the day before after a blazing row. Her father was a born again Christian, to him, none of her friends were good enough although most of them attended the same church.

She remembered one of the nurses saying to another nurse that the hospital was looking for staff, to assist the nurses in the care of those patients in the rehabilitation ward, who for one reason or another had been confined to a wheelchair and as she had experience, albeit in a voluntary capacity had experience of helping the disabled she had decided to enquire. "I thought I might get work in the hospital, helping with dinner trays and the such," the officer nodded understand some of her reasons.

"Is that the real reason or are you doing it to help that young man in intensive care?"

"I admit he's part of it and while I can't remember anything of the accident, I still feel responsible," again the officer nodded, he thanked her for coming again and said goodbye, she'd heard nothing more.

* * *

That conversation had been three months ago. Mary Kate smoothed her uniform down and walked onto the rehab ward. She noticed Greg almost immediately, although she was unaware at the time exactly who he was. He was sitting in his wheelchair near the open French windows, staring morosely out at the gardens, which were just coming into bloom.

Sister Alice Peters explained who he was and his circumstances, her eyes widened as she understood the pallor of Mary Kate's complexion. "Oh God! Mary, he's the one, isn't he?" Mary Kate nodded. "Would you like me to see to him?"

"No, thank you, I have to face him," Mary Kate picked up the breakfast tray and took it over. Mr Hurst," Greg looked up, his heart skipped a beat as his eyes registered on a pair of the most vivid pair of violet eyes. "Breakfast."

"Thanks," Mary Kate placed the tray on the table, Greg tried to move the wheelchair forward. "Damn! I'm still not quite strong enough, could you?"

"Sure," Mary Kate moved behind Greg, looked down at the brake and smiled. "It would help if you took the brake off."

"Hmm, the brake, yes," Greg made the necessary adjustment and Mary Kate moved him to the breakfast table. "Thanks, are you a nurse?"

"No, I'm just employed to help out in the more menial tasks."

"Oh, how long have you worked here?"

"Three months."

"That's how long I've been in hospital."

"I know, Sister Peters told me, my name's Mary Kate O'Hanlon," Mary Kate waited for him to reject her, he didn't instead he gave her a slight smile, albeit a smile that didn't hit his eyes. Obviously, she thought, he didn't know that she had been in the truck.

"What did you do before?" Greg asked, he was curious about her. He decided he would like to find out more about her, he wanted to have her as a friend, yet he recognised his body wants to have her as a lover.

"Nothing, my father's a born-again Christian he doesn't think there are any jobs in a city suitable for a Christian woman."

"What about this job?"

"To him this isn't a job, its one Christian helping another."

"So here you are."

"Yes, but I won't be, if I don't get on with the breakfast trays."

"I do seem to be taking up all your time," Mary Kate smiled at Greg, said goodbye and went on with getting the breakfast trays served to each patient. Greg was just starting to enjoy his breakfast, when Doctor Raymond approached, he shoot him a glare of anger. "Go away, your timing is lousy."

"My timing could be perfect, you still wouldn't want to see me," Doctor Raymond said as he pulled up a chair.

"Well, I'm even less likely to want to see you, when I'm eating. So go away," Greg snarled, Doctor Raymond merely shook his head.

"You have to talk to me sometime."

"I don't have to talk to you at all; I know my rights and my limitations."

"Do you, I wonder, so does Michael, he tells me you're not cooperating with the physiotherapists either. The tests proved you could learn to walk again, why won't you?"

"The tests proved, I might be able to, and I've tried, it won't come."

"Are you sure you've tried, is it that you can't or is it rather that you won't?"

"Can't! Now go away and leave me alone," Doctor Raymond rose, shook his head and left. Doctor Raymond had known, for some time that Greg wouldn't talk about what happened, he didn't understand why Greg wouldn't try to walk again.

Greg looked up as Mary Kate picked up the tray. "You don't look like you enjoyed the breakfast?" she said.

"I was, until Doctor Raymond came to see me. Have you got something other than coffee or tea to drink?"

"I'll ask Sister Peters."

"Thank you," Mary Kate took the tray over to the trolley and spoke to Sister Alice, she nodded.

"I'll ask his brother, Doctor Hurst, he'll let us know Greg's preferences, I'm sure," Sister Peters replied, Mary Kate nodded and walked to Greg, informed Greg that Sister Peters would ask his brother Michael about his preferences.

Greg's parents entered the ward, just in time to see Mary Kate leaving. "John, isn't that?" Rose asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, but don't tell him," John said, understanding that if he could believe it his son was at last beginning to rejoin the human race.

"I can't not tell him."

"We didn't tell him her name; it would have done no good, would you now destroy what happiness he is just beginning to feel."

"No," Rose said, John smiled and they walked over to Greg.

"Mother, Father," Greg said, strangely he thought, wondering why he hadn't been so glad to see them before.

"Michael's worried about you, so am I," John said, his look told Greg the same.

"Why, I'm alive."

"Yes, alive, but you're not living, there's a difference. I want you as you were and you could be if you tried to."

"No, I have tried, it doesn't work, and my legs won't obey."

"Who were you speaking to, just now?" Rose asked.

"Mary Kate, she helps with the trays. I'd asked for some drink other than the never-ending round of tea or coffee."

"You like her, don't you."

"I have no reason to dislike her," rather Greg thought he wanted a reason to like her, he already knew his body desired her.

"Well, we have to go, your mother just wanted to see how you were, besides she has a function tonight."

"What is it this time, the starving in Africa or what?"

"Don't be cheeky!" Rose said, Greg merely smiled in reply.

"No, Rose," John said, "at least we know he's got his sense of humour back, that's a good sign," John squeezed Greg's shoulder, Rose gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Gregory, at least promise," John asked, "you'll try to walk again."

"I always try," Greg replied, something which they all knew wasn't exactly true, Greg's parents left with a final rejoinder to try to walk. Mary Kate saw them leaving as she came back off her break, she placed a can of cola in front of Greg. "I thought you might like ..."

"Thanks, this will do until Mike comes," Greg took a sip from it, he was about to say something to Mary Kate when he was interrupted.

"Greg?" Greg turned his head to face the new visitor, for some strange reason he found himself disappointed to see the woman standing in front of him.

"Oh, hello, Lissette," Greg said as he looked up at the sweet but calculating face of Lissette, the woman he'd been dating just before the accident. He knew it had become widely accepted that they would marry, just as he also knew it was only his money and fame that interested her, even though she insisted it was because she loved him. Lissette was glaring with open hatred at Mary Kate, now what had Mary Kate ever done to Lissette, Greg thought puzzled. "Lissette, what do you want?"

"Just to see you, darling, I mean we've all been so worried." So worried, Greg thought, that you haven't bothered coming before. Mary Kate watched the expression on Greg's face, and thought it wise to leave them alone. "What's she doing here?" Lissette demanded when Mary Kate had left.

"Mary Kate works here," Greg replied in a calming tone.

"I don't know how you can stand her near you, not after what she did."

"Why, what did she do?" Greg recognised the spite in Lissette's tone, but not the reason for it. Lissette's reasons were to her reasonable, spiteful but sound. Mary Kate had deprived her of a perfect future husband true Greg was still rich, but Greg would never be able to satisfy her sexually as he had before and to Lissette imperfection could only be tolerated if there was a great deal of money at stake.

"Greg, really how could you not know? She was in the truck, Greg, she was the only one in the truck," now Greg understood, he felt his blood run cold inside, he desired the woman who had crippled him. Does everyone but me know, is that why Mary Kate is here? Lissette studied Greg's face as he absorbed the information, at least any threat from Mary Kate had been dealt with, she thought. Oh, she'd seen the expression on Greg's face when he looked at Mary Kate and knew that he'd fallen for the girl. "Are you alright?" Lissette asked him eventually.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" Greg replied with a lie, hiding his true feelings. He knew that this outward show of concern from Lissette was nothing more than that, inside she hadn't a caring bone in her body.

Whereas, Mary Kate, yes, Mary Kate, what am I going to do about her. "I talked with Roscoe Jones, he's interested in buying Midnight Star and the others, but especially Midnight Star."

"No, they're not for sale," Greg declared forcefully, he knew Roscoe Jones of old. Alright Roscoe was a legend in the world of show jumping, but to the inner sanctum of that world, he was a legend for more than just winning, that was only part of it. His training methods were dubious to say the least according to the gossip that went around.

"But, why not, you can't compete anymore?"

"Lissette, drop it," Greg said in a warning tone, "I'm not selling and that's final and even if I were, I certainly wouldn't sell to Roscoe Jones and most definitely not Midnight Star."

"What will you do with them, then?" Lissette asked, beginning to show her impatience with him.

"Hire someone to compete for me, run a show jumping team, keep the stud running, I have any number of options. Just don't ask me to sell my horses, they're my life, they're all I have now, all the family I'll ever have."

"Alright," Lissette said, she knew well enough not to press the point when Greg got that stubborn look in his eyes. "I have to go, I'm attending your mother's function tonight," Lissette rose and giving him a peck on the cheek, which he thought also, left him feeling cold, she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Greg scowled at the can of soft drink which had probably by now gone as flat as his dejected feelings. "Now what did she say to upset you," Greg looked up at Mary Kate.

Lissette hinting that he should sell his prized horses was only part of the reason he was upset. Finding that the woman he'd decided to court seriously was the same woman who'd put him in a wheelchair was the other.

"Nothing," Greg lied covering his thoughts. Now, Greg thought, now he understood Mary Kate's reasons for working on the ward and it had nothing to with Christianity. So she felt responsible, she felt the guilt of a bad conscience. She'd left him without hope, it was time she paid, but how? He stared into the can as he thought what to do, he decided that Mary Kate would work for him; she'd be his housekeeper and his legs.

He knew from his conversation with her that she was very fond of her family. If she refused his request he would threaten to prevent her father from working again, he knew he could do it, he was powerful, not that he would.

The important thing was that she would believe he would do it and just maybe he would use her beautiful body and leave her pregnant and alone, but God, if he did could he leave her alone would he want to.

"Mary Kate, I have a proposition for you," swiftly he outlined the proposition, even offering to pay more than the hospital.

"I can't, my father would never allow it," Mary Kate said, "he'd never forgive me," though she knew in her heart that she would have liked to be able to say yes.

"Mary Kate, Lissette told me that you were in the truck," Greg watched her as her face turned ashen with dismay.

"I don't remember anything about the accident or immediately prior to it," Greg understood that, he remembered nothing after seeing the headlights, until he woke in the hospital even he was still trying to remember things.

"If you don't accept my proposition, I'll make sure that your father never works again, at least not in this city."

"You wouldn't?" Mary Kate whispered urgently.

"I would, I'm an attorney by profession, it's a competitive career and that's one thing I know about. I breed horses for the show jumping circuit, I used to compete, and thanks to you I can't any more. I had just been offered a place in the Olympic Team; I stood a chance of possibly winning a medal if not a gold medal."

"I had no idea," Mary Kate's feeling of guilt deepened, he'd been such an active man and she felt that she had taken that from him.

"I know that, but you must see why I want to gain my revenge. Either you work for me or your father ..."

"Yes, alright, I'll work for you just don't expect me to like it."

"Oh, you'll like it, by the time I've finished with you, you'll be begging me to let you stay, begging me to love you."

"Never, I'll never beg you to love me," Mary Kate vehemently denied him, knowing suddenly that she had lost him before she'd ever won him, Greg scowled at the can again and drank the rest of the cola down in one gulp.

"Yes, you will, Sweet Mary Kate, yes you will," Greg watched her as she walked off; his heart shrivelled up inside, he hated seeing the hurt he'd deliberately inflicted.

* * *

Mary Kate tried hard not to think of Greg on the way home, she moved to the rear of the bus and sat down. Her thoughts though kept straying to the man Greg had been and the man he had now become. All because, all because what, she couldn't remember anything since leaving her home that night until she woke up in the hospital. Mary Kate put on a forced smile as she entered the house, her parents worried about her too much, especially since that night. "Hello, dear," her mother, Jenny said, "you look tired."

"I'm fine, don't worry, Mom," Mary Kate said covering herself with the half-truth.

"Well, anything new happen today?" her father, George asked, since his original objections had been overcome, he'd become quite interested in Mary Kate's working day.

"There's a new patient on the ward."

"Man, woman, child, don't hold anything back," her mother asked, she too liked to hear all the details.

"Man. His name's Greg Hurst, he's been in the hospital three months, he's the driver of the Porsche the truck ..."

"Oh, God, and you had to serve him, didn't you?"

"No, I wanted to; he didn't know who I was."

"Is he nice?

""He was, until his girlfriend told him who I was, she took great delight in it. He listened to my story and accepted that it was an accident. He's convinced himself that he'll never walk again, even though they tell him it's not true.

"He'll be released in three weeks, he'll need someone to help him adjust, so his brother Doctor Michael Hurst asked if I'd help, of course, he said, he'd pay me slightly more than the hospital, the only thing is that it would mean living in his house."

"People would talk, though, dear," Jenny said.

"Not these days, and anyway I'll have my own room. Greg lives just outside the city and commutes in, he's an attorney, but I doubt he'll be going back to work for some time.

He does a lot of pro bono work, so Michael told me. "His home is also a stud, he breeds horse for the show jumping circuit, before the accident he'd been picked for the ..."

"Greg Hurst, of course, one of the girls who comes to the centre, Annie, she's away at the moment," Jenny worked voluntarily at the Sunrise Day Centre for disabled youngsters, "she's very keen on show jumping, mainly through her uncle Roscoe Jones," Mary Kate nodded, she remembered meeting him once.

"Greg Hurst is her favourite, she's always gushing about him," Mary Kate wondered if taking Greg to the day centre would help him, would it help him to see how well the children managed to overcome any difficulties, she'd ask Michael.

"I don't know, Mary Kate, what would people at church say?" George asked.

"Probably nothing, if they do, tell them it's no different than what I'm doing now, and anyway if I don't agree, I think he might do something really stupid." Well, Mary Kate thought, that's as close to the truth as I'm going. "I mean he was so active with high hopes, which have now been cruelly shattered."

"It'll take time for him to adjust to his changed circumstances and maybe I can encourage him to learn to walk again," George seemed to take a long time pondering on the subject, but eventually he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Michael Hurst moved along the Rehab ward, his eyes focused on the man sitting alone. God, Greg! he thought, what the hell are you doing to yourself, what are you going to do now? He watched Greg as he poked the scrambled eggs in front of him with his fork. "Greg," Michael said as he sat down.

"Hi, Mike, where's Mary Kate, I haven't seen her for some time?" Greg wondered whether she was avoiding him or had she run away from him.

"Mary Kate told me you'd offered her a job, she also told me that you know about her being in the truck?" Michael said, his eyes giving Greg a questioning look.

"Yes, Lissette told me."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"No, why should it," Greg lied, it bothered him to hell. "Neither she nor I can remember the accident, though I can remember seeing the headlights," Greg looked around, he knew it was irrational, but he desperately wanted to see her, he thought he should hate her but he couldn't.

"She's not here. I sent her out to the stud yesterday; she's going to get a bed ready for you, downstairs in the study."

"Then I'm being discharged?" Greg asked a thankful tone in his voice.

"Yes, Mary Kate will come and help you get ready, then I'll take you both home, Mary Kate wants to show you something on the way home, I think it's a good idea.

"Maybe the kids she'll show you will prove to you just how lucky you really are and before you say you won't go, don't forget I will be there to see that you do."

"Hmmph," Greg grunted fiercely, "what the hell can a kid teach me?"

"Courage," Michael retorted just as fiercely, "something that at the moment you seem to be lacking," Greg grunted again as Michael said goodbye and returned to the Emergency Room.

Throughout the rest of the day Greg pondered his future, he wondered if anything what Mary Kate had told her parents, his heart twisted painfully in his chest as he saw the hurt in her eyes and when he did finally see her. Greg couldn't ask her to forgive him, because Michael was there. Michael helped Greg get in the Mercedes import, he placed the wheelchair in the trunk, Greg found himself sitting next to Mary Kate, and he questioned her with his eyes.

"I didn't tell my parents or Mike," she whispered hurriedly, before Michael got in the driver's seat and having put on this safety belt, drove off.

When they arrived at the Sunrise Day Centre, Greg wondered again, whether children would have anything to teach him about courage. The first thing that struck Greg about the day centre was the racket, how could so many kids make that much noise and that was before Mary Kate had even opened the door.

Once the door was opened, Greg noticed that in one corner, two boys in callipers were staging what looked like Custer's Last Stand; in another a child who'd fallen was being comforted. While in the centre a woman was sitting bent over, a child in her arms squealing with laughter. Michael pushed Greg further into the room, the noise stopped suddenly as the children, curious, noticed their presence.

The woman with the laughing child looked up and Greg found himself looking at an older version of Mary Kate, even at her age Mary Kate's mother, at least he assumed she was Mary Kate's mother, had enough beauty to try the will power of a saint. He found himself glad to think that Mary Kate would look that good in later years. Jenny rose, she carefully set the child back in her wheelchair and approached, smiling she held out her hand to Greg. "You must be Greg?" Greg was surprised he'd thought she'd acknowledge Michael first, everyone else usually did, even before.

For the first time since the accident Greg let the smile he gave out hit his eyes, his whole face lit up and Mary Kate knew that perhaps he was right, she might end up begging him to make love to her, especially if he smiled like that.

"Yes, thank you," Greg said as he took Jenny's hand. Mary Kate found herself dwelling on the downright sexy timbre of Greg's baritone voice. Greg was prevented from saying anything else as the door opened and a young girl in callipers entered, dragging the man she was holding by the hand into the room.

"Sorry," Roscoe Jones said, Greg jerked his head up, Roscoe Jones, what was he doing here? "Mrs O'Hanlon, but Annie insisted on showing me the centre."

"That's alright, Mr. Jones, after all a lot of your money went to setting up the centre."

"Yes, well," Roscoe sounded embarrassed at the revelation of his charitable inclinations, "my niece thought it was about time, I saw it ..." Roscoe stopped as Annie poked his leg.

"Uncle Roscoe," Roscoe looked down indulgently at his eight year old niece, then looked where she was pointing. "Oh, God! Greg, what the hell happened?" there was shock as well as concern in Roscoe's voice, that surprised Greg and left him struck dumb.

Michael took over, he explained briefly what had happened. Annie threw her arms around Greg's neck. "Are you going to get better?" she asked, Greg felt choked at the hope expressed in her question.

"This is as good as it gets, Annie," Greg replied, he felt the tears pricking at the back of his eyelids, as he fought hard to prevent the tears falling. Michael drew Roscoe to one side; he explained more fully Greg's true circumstances.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Roscoe asked, Greg shook his head, mentioning that the team manager knew, but the others just knew he'd been injured, but not the extent of his injuries.

"I'm still not interested in selling Midnight Star, Roscoe, to you or anyone else."

"I suppose Lissette told you I was interested," Greg nodded, informing Roscoe of the conversation with Lissette. "Hell! She made it sound like I called her, I didn't, she called me. She told me that you would be interested in selling the horses. I'm not going to lie to you, if you were interested, I'd jump at it, but you and I both know that no rider would sell his best horse, its professional suicide, I told her to drop it and left it at that. Of course, I didn't know about all of this, not then. Greg no one knows about this place ..."

"They won't hear about it from me, Roscoe."

"You want to hear something odd, I'm not Annie's favourite rider, you are, you'd think she'd show some family loyalty." Roscoe laid great stress on the last few words.

"Yes, but I know you, I see you all the time," Greg laughed making some remark, about out of the mouth of babes. Greg watched as Annie settled herself deeper into his lap, he looked up at Roscoe, who just shrugged and raised his eyes, as if he was used to being rejected. Greg though suspected that Roscoe was more than a little hurt, he knew instinctively that Roscoe loved Annie, he well knew that pain from his own childhood.

Although, he now got on very well with his parents, it had at the age of ten, seemed to him that they didn't care, now, of course, he knew that it had been because they were busy, not that they didn't care. It had probably been worse at birthdays, they'd usually been too busy to remember, if it hadn't been for his grandfather he'd not have had any birthday gifts at all.

Greg had the feeling that Roscoe wasn't one to forget all those small things that made a child happy, and Annie was certainly happy. By the time they left the centre it was early evening, Greg found that he'd enjoyed himself more than he had thought he would. "Well, what did you think of the centre?" Mary Kate asked, as Michael drove off.

"I never knew kids could make that amount of noise. You were right, though, they are braver, I don't think I'll ever get used to being in a wheelchair."

"Then don't get used to it, learn to walk again."

"I … I can't … I just can't, I can't think of ever being able to walk, maybe one day, but not now. I was surprised to see Roscoe; I didn't even know he had a niece."

"Annie is his brother's child, she has spina bifida, eventually she'll be in a wheelchair, it's a wonder it hasn't happened before now. Roscoe likes to keep his family life private."

"They won't hear about it from me. What about Annie's mother?"

"She died giving birth to Annie."

"So there's just Roscoe and his brother?"

"Yes, Roscoe's brother Phillip runs the financial end of Roscoe's professional life, Roscoe admits to being something of a simpleton in that area."

* * *

If Mary Kate had needed any further proof of Greg's true nature, she had more proof of it when they arrived back at the stud. Two of Greg's horses had been bought round to the front of the main house.

Northern Star, a horse his grandfather had given him when he was fourteen, and his son, Greg's brilliant colt, Midnight Star, an animal that had inherited all the ability of Northern Star, but not the temperament. Whereas, Northern Star was an even-tempered individual, Midnight Star was, while not being vicious was a restive sort always on the move.

Both horses sniffed at their master, probably, Mary Kate thought, wondering why Greg didn't get up. Greg smoothed his hands over each velvety nose, speaking to them gently.

"Sorry boys can't get up, like to," he looked at the two grooms who'd brought the horses up to see him. "Thanks, girls, anything happen while I was in hospital?"

"Northern Star, managed to get to Lady of Haye," one of the girls said, naming one of Greg's favourite mares.

"He did, huh, the old devil. Did the vet ..."

"Yeah, and she is," the other girls said, apprehensively.

"Good," the girls looked at Greg, surprised; they'd thought Greg would go berserk. "I was thinking of having her covered anyway, should be a good combination. How far along?"

"The vet confirmed it this morning, she's about one month," Northern Star had always been a fast one, Greg remembered, he wondered too if it would take him long to gain Mary Kate's love. He knew now that it didn't matter what had happened, he wanted her love, needed it.

"Thanks for bringing them, you'd better take them back to the stables now, they'll be wanting their dinner," the two girls nodded and led the horses off.

"Ready to go in?" Mary Kate asked, Greg nodded as Roscoe stepped from the shadows; they all looked up a little startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to shock you, but I remembered from that charity meet you gave, Greg, your front all steps. Figured Mary Kate wouldn't be able to lift you and the chair, thought I'd lend a hand. I would like to explain about Annie, too," Roscoe looked suspiciously, to Greg, as if he'd been crying.

"Mary Kate told me, about Annie," Roscoe just smiled and with Michael lifted both Greg and the chair up the steps and through the front door which had by now, been opened by Greg's butler Simpson, a man in his late fifties, who smiled to see his master home.

Greg smiled at Simpson, a man he'd inherited from his grandfather along with the house and land, land which Greg had turned into one of the finest studs in the country.

"Master Greg, it's good to see you back," Simpson said in his clipped English accent, an accent that despite having lived in the States for almost twenty years he'd never lost.

Greg remembered people had thought it quaint having a real English butler, Greg's grandfather hadn't thought about it that way. He'd merely replied that it was because Simpson was the best candidate for the job, not his country of origin, that he'd been hired in the first place. Another thing Greg remembered was that his grandfather was not one to do things because of other people, but because he wanted to.

The house had been built by Greg's grandfather, a banker, to look like an English country house. Not because of other people's opinion, but because that was what he liked, now sixty years later the stonework had mellowed to a rich cream.

Greg loved this house, it held many fond memories of his grandfather, memories he wanted to keep forever. How could Lissette have ever dared to think of selling all this, it had been his grandfather who'd gotten him interested in horses, and encouraged him during the lean years.

When his father insisted that Greg had to attend Harvard Law School, he hadn't at first wanted to go, but his grandfather had persuaded him, explaining that it was a good idea to have something to fall back on if things didn't work out on the show jumping circuit.

Finally Greg agreed to go, against what he still believed was his better judgement. Now though, when he considered it, he knew they'd been right, being an attorney was just as competitive and he thrived on competition. So much so that he'd been considered one of the rising stars in both the law firm of Hamilton Bain and the show jumping world. Well, that was all over now, though he thought that when he was ready he would go back to practising law.

Greg came back to reality with a jolt, when Michael wheeled him into the study, no, study-bedroom he amended silently. Greg looked around the room silently approving the changes Mary Kate had made.

She'd moved the desk so that it was a little more out of the light and his bed had been placed along the wall facing the French windows which afforded him a view of the paddocks.

From there he'd be able to watch the mares with their foals, though he didn't let her know that he approved, neither did he let her know how much he appreciated the cut flowers on the desk.

Greg remembered his grandmother had always had flowers placed in the downstairs rooms, she like his grandfather had been the only adult members of his family he'd really known, she'd given him all the attention his parents had never been able to give him. His grandmother had died when he was nineteen and it saddened Greg that she'd never seen the success he'd achieved in both the law courts and the show jumping arena.

She'd told him that his dark looks were so like his grandfather at the same age, and that girls would be after him like bees around a honey jar. That being the case, Greg saw no problem in persuading Mary Kate to agree to sharing his bed, if possible for the rest of his life. Because Greg now knew that whatever had happened or would happen he could never let her go, he loved her too much, loved her with an aching longing that threatened to squeeze the life blood from his heart.

Simpson's Spanish-American wife Maria entered just then to announce that dinner would be on the table in the dining room in fifteen minutes and yes, she would see that an extra place was set for Señor Jones.

Roscoe protested about the imposition, but Greg explained that Maria always cooked enough for an army. Fifteen minutes later they were sat down at the table eating Maria's delicious dinner, a mixture of Mexican and American fare. Forty-five minutes later Greg made his apologies pleading fatigue Mary Kate pushed him back to the study, Michael followed her.

"I'll get you ready for bed, Greg," Michael said, Mary Kate mentally thanked Michael, she'd been dreading the feelings that seemed like electric shocks every time she touched Greg, she wished they'd met under different circumstances.

"No, Mike, I've got to learn to do this on my own, just stand by to help if I ask," Greg did ask when it came to removing his pants and shorts, he noticed that Mary Kate blushing turned her back.

Michael turned the covers down on the bed as Greg dropped the arm of the chair, then assisted Greg to slide over into the bed. Greg lay back, falling into a deep sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next morning Greg woke refreshed, he stretched his arms and cautiously levered himself into a sitting position. Mary Kate entered just then followed by Maria with a breakfast tray.

"Oh, I see you managed to sit up, I was just coming to help you."

"Yes, thanks," Greg replied, looking pointedly at the breakfast tray.

"Hungry," Greg nodded, "well you can either eat it now while it's hot or wait until you're dressed."

"Oh, now, Mary Kate, definitely now," Maria smiled as she placed the tray on Greg's lap, he always had enjoyed his food. Greg silently acknowledged that it wasn't just the food he was hungry for, seeing Mary Kate standing there had started another hunger and one he couldn't satisfy. "Have you eaten, Mary Kate?"

"Yes, ages ago, with Maria and Phillip, we thought we'd let you sleep," Mary Kate added.

"Phillip?" the question brought Mary Kate up short, didn't Greg even know the name of the man who'd served both his grandfather and himself so faithfully for all these years.

"Didn't you know Mr. Simpson's first name?"

"Once a long time ago, but Simpson is one of the old school and prefers to be called by his last name, so we kind of forgot his name was Phillip."

"So everyone is used to hearing him called by his last name," Greg nodded, "well, they're going to have to get used to his first name, because I refuse to call him by his last name, it's rude and besides those days are long gone."

"I'll try and remember that," Greg said, he could see that she was nervous, he wished he hadn't done or said anything to make her nervous. He noticed that Maria had left and put the fork down on the now empty plate, empty that is except for a few crumbs of toast and left over scrambled eggs.

Mary Kate lifted the tray over onto the desk, then turned back to Greg, she reached out to pull the covers back, Greg's hand clamped down on her wrist, pulling her down onto his lap.

God! He thought, I can't wait to taste her lips. His free hand tangled with the hair at the back of her neck, bringing her closer, he touched his lips to hers. Gently at first he rubbed them back and forth, Mary Kate's gasp of surprise gave him the opportunity to bring his tongue to play, he licked along the soft tissue on the inside of her lips.

God! He thought, she tastes so sweet, as sweet as honey. He probed along the ridge of her teeth seeking for an opening. Mary Kate moved her hands to push him away, but at the last moment excepted the inevitable, her hands moved to the back of his neck her fingers tangling in the hair which curled round at the nape of his neck, it felt so good, soft and luxuriant, her teeth parted instinctively letting Greg deepen the kiss.

What is happening to me? He thought. Control seemed to be taking a runner straight out of the door, his hands came to caress her back, his left hand came round to slip under the hem of her check shirt, which had come adrift from her blue denim jeans. She felt his fingers begin to caress up towards her breast and suddenly she couldn't put a name to the strange sense of fear that came over her.

Greg, though, was too far gone to notice the change in her, his fingers found the edge of her, oh too sensible bra, they traced along the hem before slipping his hand under it to cup her left breast caressing and moulding it, his thumb caressed over the already aroused nipple.

It wasn't until Mary Kate jerked away that it dawned on Greg what had happened. "Mary Kate, what's wrong? You wanted it as much as I did, I need to know."

"I don't know, I just got scared, I don't know why," Mary Kate replied without looking at him.

"I think you do. I knew you would be a virgin; you wouldn't be your father's daughter if you weren't. Maybe I was too forward, you weren't ready. You will be one day."

"Never! I'll never be ready for that." Greg felt the hurt of Mary Kate's statement all the way down to the bottom of his soul, but he reasoned that he'd brought it on himself.

"I'm not sorry, Mary Kate. I hurt you didn't I? Well you hurt me too," Mary Kate acknowledged that she had hurt him indirectly, but she no longer believed she had been driving the truck.

"What do you want to do today?" Mary Kate asked, covering her feelings of disgust at his actions.

"Alright, I'll leave it for now, but only for now. I've got to get the accounts done today," Mary Kate nodded and stood up.

"I'll get Phillip to help you dress," picking up the tray she left Greg to it.

* * *

Greg settled himself later that morning to accomplish the paperwork. His mind rebelled at the thought of the backlog of mail awaiting his attention. What he really wanted was to confess all to Mary Kate, but he was scared she'd leave. He started to sort through the mail, most of which seemed to be bills or advertisements from feed companies.

One or two wanted him to compete in charity events; his eyes misted over as he penned the letters of acknowledgement and enclosed cheques for donations in place of himself competing.

There were also a lot of letters and cards from well-wishers to be answered, which took him the better part of the morning. Once all that had been done, the bills paid with notes to the creditors who were overdue, Greg was free to do as he wanted. He pushed the button on the intercom for the kitchen, Simpson answered. "Simpson, where's Mary Kate?"

"In the living room, Sir. Mrs Simpson thought she looked a little peaky, she told her to go and sit down for a while."

"Good, ask Maria to make some tea will you? We'll have it in the living room."

"Very well, Sir, will there be anything else, Sir?"

"Just the tea, thank you," Greg released the button and manoeuvred himself out of the door which Mary Kate had left open for ease of access. He crossed the hall to the living room, whose door was ajar and pushed it open.

Mary Kate hadn't heard him come in, she was curled up asleep on the couch, her sleep restive. Greg watched for some time, he wondered what she was dreaming about. He moved closer, staring down at her wanting to reach out and touch her. Mary Kate woke with a start, Greg grunted letting her know that he was there.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Did you want something?"

"An understatement if I ever heard one, the first bit. As for wanting something, I want you, but you're not ready yet," Greg laid great stress on the yet, "so instead I've asked Simpson to bring us some tea. What were you dreaming of?"

"I can't remember," Mary Kate lied, the image of the two headed serpent was still so vivid, she didn't know why but she had the feeling she'd seen something similar before, "it can't have been much."

"Didn't look that way to me, still I've got a lot of time on my hands, I'll find out one day," Mary Kate was saved from making any reply as Simpson brought in a tray on which stood not only a pot of tea, cups and saucers, but also a plate with a selection of sandwiches, cakes and other assorted sweets.

"Mrs Simpson, Sir, she said the hospital hadn't been feeding you too well. She will expect the plates to be cleared, Sir."

"Naturally, but a whole army couldn't get through that," Greg sighed as he eyed the amount of food Maria had provided, knowing that even before the accident Maria had always tried to fatten him up.

The doorbell rang as Simpson placed the tray on the coffee table, he left them to answer the door, opening it, he was surprised to see Roscoe, although with his usual style, he didn't show it. "They're in the living room, Sir, this way," Simpson led the way. "Mr Jones, Sir," Greg looked up, he smiled when he saw that Roscoe had Annie with him, Annie immediately climbed up to sit on Greg's knee.

"Bring another cup for Roscoe and I think a cola for Annie, please, Simpson," Simpson left quietly. "Meanwhile, you can help us eat this, I don't know how many Maria thought she was feeding."

"I'm sure Annie will enjoy the cake, won't you," Roscoe said, which was just as well as Annie already had a slice of the frothy chocolate concoction and was devouring it with gusto.

"Well, after we've had all this, how about we take Annie to the stables, you can see Midnight Star."

"Oh, Goody!" Annie said, promptly reaching for another slice of the cake.

"Annie, slow down you'll choke," Roscoe admonished her.

"Well, we cleared the plates," Greg said, once they had eaten the last crumb, "with Annie's help," they all laughed, Annie too. Who from the vantage point of Greg's knee didn't seem to want to go anywhere. "Okay! If we're all ready, let's go!" Roscoe pushed the wheelchair out through the French windows on to a sunlit terrace and following Greg's directions along the terrace to a gentle slope.

"Hmm," Roscoe grunted softly, "why didn't you tell us about this yesterday?"

"I wanted to get inside quickly and the steps ..."

"Were the fastest route," Roscoe finished the sentence for him, as they rounded a corner and entered the stables, Greg made the necessary introductions, not that Roscoe needed any introduction, a whinny came from one of the stalls.

"You'll have to be very quiet, Annie," Greg told her, "Midnight Star is a little jumpy around strangers," one of the girls opened the stall door and led the black colt out. Midnight Star snuffled at both Greg and Annie, but moved his head away if Annie moved her hand.

"Don't forget Annie," Roscoe said, "he's not one of mine they're used to you, just as the ponies used by Riding for the Disabled are specially trained."

"I'm afraid, Annie, your uncle's right. Midnight Star inherited his temperament from his dam, though it's not as bad," Greg looked at the girl holding Midnight Star. "Fetch Northern Star, please," the girl nodded and led Midnight Star back to his stall, she closed the stall door and opened the door to the stall neighbouring stall, leading Northern Star out.

"Northern Star is Midnight Star's sire, he's quiet you can touch him," Annie reached out tentatively to rub one small hand over Northern Star's muzzle. Her eyes lit up with wonder, Mary Kate found herself thinking that Greg would make a wonderful father.

"I've always admired your stables," Roscoe said as he smoothed one hand over Northern Star's flank.

"I had been hoping to acquire some English stock, but ..."

"Yes, I noticed the empty stalls," Greg took a quick look at his watch, lunch time, he didn't know where the morning had gone, if they didn't go in soon Maria would be after him with a harpoon.

His plate as usual would be piled high, Maria tended to mother him, but then she mothered everybody. Her children were married with children of their own now and had jobs in the stables. Indeed, Henry had the position of head groom. It was Mary Kate who signalled the end. "Shall we go in, because if you're not hungry I am."

"Okay! Would you and Annie like to join us, Roscoe?" Greg enquired, knowing that there would more than likely be enough to go round.

"We can't today, my brother is expecting us," Roscoe said, he noticed the disappointment on Annie's face. "Remember, Annie, Phillip said to meet him at Luigi's for pizza and ice cream."

"Oh, okay! Pizza's good as long as it doesn't have those horrible black things or those fishes on it."

"Fine, we'll make sure it doesn't have the fishes or the olives on it," Roscoe pushed Greg back to the main house. He made sure that Annie was well wrapped up, before picking up his own jacket and saying goodbye, Annie immediately copied him. Mary Kate and Greg were once more left on their own, Maria entered almost immediately, leaving them once she had served dinner.

"You don't relish being on alone with me, do you? Greg asked, he could see the truth in her eyes. "You'd like to run back to your parents. You won't though, because you know what will happen if you do."

"I'll stay, you know that, but I won't stay forever, not after what you did."

"Oh you will, Mary Kate, you will," Greg stressed.

"I said, I will stay and I will, but only on one condition."

"What condition?" Greg asked apprehensive as to Mary Kate's meaning.

"You must let the physiotherapist do his job."

"You mean learn to walk again, I've tried to, I swear," Greg said. The solemn expression on his face, which made Mary Kate want to giggle, she didn't think that with all those laughter lines and the twinkle in his eyes a solemn expression suited him.

"Well, I have yet to see any evidence of that."

"Okay, I promise, I'll try again, it won't work, but I'll try."

"Of course, it won't work, if you take that attitude," by now they had finished the meal and Maria had returned to clear up the plates. "Will I call Michael or you?" Mary Kate asked, Greg sighed, how the hell did he get trapped into this.

"Me," Greg said resignedly, "I'll call him. On a lighter vein, do you like comedy films?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good, because I was thinking of watching one of my favourites," Mary Kate eyed the collection of pre-recorded tapes, there were so many. "The one I want isn't there, it's in the collection I recorded of the television. It's called The Russians are coming! The Russians are coming!"

Mary Kate searched through the collection he had indicated, finding it she inserted it into the video. "Do you wish to sit on the settee or in the wheelchair?"

"Settee, of course, good films should always be watched from the settee," Mary Kate smiled and helped him from the wheelchair settling him in the corner of the settee.

She handed him the cordless phone and told him to ring Michael, which he did when she threatened not to turn the VCR on, having achieved that she sat next to him, gave him the remote, he smiled and pressed play.

Greg decided that he liked the feeling of having Mary Kate near him, he placed his arm along the back of the settee, Mary Kate joined in with him laughing and enjoying the film. "I liked the ending, the fishing fleet seeing off the might of the US Navy."

"Yes, escorting the Russian Sub into open water in a mass show of gratitude. Would you like to see another," Mary Kate nodded and asked which one, "Freebie and the Bean, you'll find it in the same collection, it's another Alan Arkin film."

"You like Alan Arkin, don't you?" Mary Kate asked as she rewound the tape and selected Freebie and the Bean from the shelf.

"Yes, he's a very fine comic actor. What about you, do you have any particular favourites?"

"The Carry On Films, I like their irreverent sense of humour."

"What does your father think of that?"

"Nothing, he likes them to, even though he won't admit it," Mary Kate trembled as Greg's hand grazed up and down her arm.

She turned her head and found that his lips were close enough that they were almost kissing, she blinked parting her lips in an unconscious invitation, which Greg took, lowering his head the rest of the way. The film which had started went on ignored.

"Oh God! Mary Kate, I can't get enough of you, I could never get enough of you. Your lips taste of honey," Greg murmured against her lips, his hand slipped tentatively under her shirt his fingers stroking and caressing.

"So this is what you're getting up to," Greg jerked round to face Michael. He hadn't expected to see him or the two men with him so soon. Greg muttered something about his brother's lack of tact and timing.

"You know Doctor Raymond, of course, and this is Tom Masterson, he'll be your physiotherapist for the next few weeks. Mary Kate, how did you manage to persuade my pig-headed brother to call?"

"Bribery."

"Oh, he got a kiss if he called me?"

"Hmmph," Greg grunted, "if you hadn't turned up it might have become much more than that," Greg let out as gasp as Mary Kate jabbed him in the ribs, she was both angry and shocked that he should make a joke about what had so nearly happened, especially as he knew how she felt about certain matters. Michael merely grinned with tolerant forbearance and barely concealed humour at his younger brother's discomfiture. Greg was some eight years younger than Michael.

As Michael watched he grew more aware of the love growing in Greg's heart, a love for Mary Kate. She's just the girl, he thought, for Greg. She might be a little young at twenty-four, some might say, compared to Greg's thirty-four, but I don't think that matters. Michael remembered how Greg had ribbed him about Fiona, before Michael had eventually proposed. They'd been married for just one year, when a drunk-driver had smashed into her car killing her and his unborn child instantly. Throughout the first few months Greg had stood by him, giving Michael all the support he needed, Michael and Doctor Raymond left shortly after as Tom and Greg discussed the exercises, he would need to do, to learn to walk again.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Having breakfasted early the next morning, Greg went to work on accomplish the almost unceasing paperwork. Greg had together with Tom Masterson agreed to set aside the afternoon for his physiotherapy classes. Much to Greg's discomfit the morning seemed to go too quickly and before he knew it, he was closeted in the fitness room.

He'd had the room built for the use of himself and his staff, together with a pool in the same building. Next to that was the building housing a pool in which he had been able to swim his horses.

"Alright, Greg," Greg nodded, he'd agreed to do this reluctantly, but now for some reason unknown to even himself he was looking forward to the session, he found himself wanting and needing Mary Kate's approval more than ever. "We're going to start on upper body exercises, you'll need to strengthen those first," again Greg nodded.

* * *

While Greg was occupied in the gym Mary Kate wandered round admiring the art on the walls of the house. She was looking at the photographs on the piano when Greg found her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Greg coughed he wondered what she'd really been thinking of noticing which picture she was looking at.

"That's my five times Great Grandfather."

"Yes. Marshal Matthew Dillon alongside him his wife Kitty Russell Dillon."

"I always thought they were fictional."

"As do most people these days."

"What would he say about the way your treating me?"

Greg looked chagrined at the question he knew full well what he'd of said having heard the stories that his grandfather told him.

"According to my grandfather he could be very understanding of people but he hated to see women and children being mistreated."

"You mean he'd have understood you being angry but not…"

"Yes. Deep down I know the accident wasn't your fault you couldn't help falling asleep."

Mary Kate suddenly saw in her mind's eye the image of that two headed snake she wondered if she should tell Greg about it, She turned to Greg he saw her eyes then how scared she was and wondered why she was frightened he didn't think he'd done anything to scare her.

"What are you frightened of?"

"I don't know I keep seeing an image of a two headed snake."

"A nightmare or maybe a memory. I remember everything up to when I saw the headlights."

"I only know that the police told me I was in the driving seat but in my dreams I'm in the passenger seat."

Greg looked puzzled at that revelation he studied Mary Kate realising that she was too slender in build to be a truck driver.

"Dreams my father says are the truth waiting to come out. I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine."

He certainly wasn't going to ask his father to help her for one thing he didn't think that his father would believe her.

"What can he do to help me?"

"I don't know we'll find out."

Greg looked at the picture he hadn't really looked at them for a long time. He reached for the picture of Doc Adams and Joseph.

"Who are they?" Mary Kate asked.

"Doc Adams and his son Joseph and that one is Festus Haggen and his wife Abelia."

Greg mentioned getting some lunch Mary Kate looked chagrined now she'd not noticed the passage of time. They headed for the dining room. Maria and soon served them a mountain of food.

"Maria's a really good cook," Mary Kate said.

"Yes. Look I'm going to call my friend have him come over. We're going to get to the bottom of this."

Greg got on the phone to his friend Joe straight after lunch he smiled as he turned to Mary Kate.

"Joe will be here tomorrow afternoon."

Greg could see that Mary Kate was a little apprehensive about meeting Joe he wished there was a way he could ease her fears.

* * *

Simpson brought Joe into the living room the next day. Joe was like Greg in a lot of ways but different at the same time. He was taken aback seeing Greg.

"What happened to you?"

Greg explained but not in any great detail not wanting to influence Joe in an adverse way. Joe noticed the way Greg looked at Mary Kate so that's the way of it is it?

"Mary Kate O'Hanlon let me introduce Doctor Joe Adams."

"Don't tell me you must be descended from Doc Adams."

"Guilty as charged. Now Greg tells me that you remember nothing of the accident."

"Nothing until I came to in the ER."

"You have bad dreams though?"

Mary Kate nodded and explained about the two headed snake and that in her dream she was in the passenger seat,

"I'm going to try hypnosis," Joe saw the look that crossed her face and went on. "You're thinking of the theatrical hypnotists we don't do that I use relaxation. Do you want to try we might find the whole truth."

Joe had her sit on the couch with her eyes closed telling her to listen to his voice. Slowly he coaxed out of her the memories of that day the story of how she'd hitched a lift and then the driver trying to touch her.

"What was his name?" Joe asked.

"He told me he was called James Matson."

"The two headed snake?"

"A tattoo on his arm."

"Did he say where he was heading?"

"South to his home in Texas he said he had some holiday time coming."

"I'm going to ring the police tell them about this it maybe that they can trace this man," Greg said.

Greg went to his office not wanting to cause Mary Kate anymore pain than he had already inflicted he reached for the phone dialling the number of the precinct dealing with his case. He explained to the officer in charge the reason for his call receiving the answer that the officers would come immediately and would pass the information on to the detectives as soon as possible.

* * *

Detective Matthew Dillon had arrived at the house taking over from the two uniformed officers and was now listening to Mary Kate as she described the event in her own words.

"Miss O'Hanlon doubts that you'd been driving the truck were expressed at the time. With this information we can proceed further. I'll put in a call to Texas he didn't say where in Texas he would be?"

"No just that he was going home to Texas."

"Don't worry we'll have DMV run the truck's plates we didn't before because although doubts were raised it was assumed you were the driver. When we find him he'll be charged with reckless driving, vehicular assault endangering life and we can charge him with sexual assault if you wish."

Matt Dillon had observed the way Greg reacted as Mary Kate told her tale he smiled as he rose saying that he'd be in touch when they had James Matson back in Chicago. He watched Mary Kate too seeing the love being returned he also knew that Greg was holding back maybe scared he'd he'd lose her if he got up and walked.

"Cousin you'd better get out of that chair and walk if you want to keep this girl."

"I've tried to."

"That's not what Uncle John said but I bet he doesn't know about you being in love."

Matt Dillon said his farewells and returned to the precinct to start tracing James Matson.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Matt arrived back at the precinct an hour later. He asked the Desk Sergeant to send the two uniformed officers who'd originally dealt with the crash upstairs. He walked up to his desk opposite his partner who was busy eating the biggest pile of sandwiches he'd seen in a long while.

"How come you never put weight on, Festus?"

"Just lucky I guess. Where've you been all this time?"

"I went to see Greg. Mary Kate remembered what happened."

"Did she confess?"

"No. Greg had his hypnotherapist friend Doctor Joe Adams put Mary Kate under she's been having recurring nightmares. He coaxed the memories out of her it seems she wasn't driving. Does your sister still work for the DMV?"

"Yes why?"

"Mary Kate said the driver was called James Matson and he was heading home to Texas."

"I'll ring Bee she'll soon trace him."

Matt took a sip from his mug of coffee he'd poured from the percolator and grimaced.

"This coffee is the worst I've ever tasted. Are you sure you didn't make it?"

"Now you know they never let me make the coffee Matthew."

"Well whoever made this is worse than you at making coffee. How is it that Haggen men can't make coffee yet there women can?"

"That's always puzzled me too. According to my grandma the original Festus Haggen was even worse at making coffee maybe we men are slowly getting better."

Matt laughed he wouldn't change his partner and friend for all the coffee in the world.

"Matt did you take a long lunch?" Matt turned to see his captain he smiled.

"No Sir. I went to see my cousin it seems Mary Kate O'Hanlon wasn't driving the truck that ran Greg off the road."

Matt explained what had happened in just a few words he wasn't one for long rambling explanations.

"Festus is going to call his sister to see if she can get the home address of this James Matson."

The two uniformed officers came over to Matt's desk just then.

"Sergeant Walsh said you wanted to see us Sir?"

"Yes."

Matt explained again what had happened the two men nodded neither of them had really believed Mary Kate being the driver and were more than a little ashamed they hadn't checked the truck's plates.

"Sorry Sir we should have checked those plates."

"It takes real men to own up to their mistakes you'll remember to check next time. At least this way we can catch this man."

Festus had just got off the phone he handed a note to Matt he read it.

"Captain we've got Matson's address in Amarillo Texas."

"Okay have Judge Brooker issue an arrest warrant wire it to Amarillo see if they can pick him up and hold him until you and Festus can get there."

Matt thanked the uniformed officers for coming up so promptly before sending them off to return to their patrol area. He and Festus went to see Judge Brooker.

"Well hello Matt how's that charming wife of yours?"

"Kitty's just fine Judge getting near to her time."

"That'll be your 6th won't it?"

"Yes Sir it's a good job I inherited our brown stone."

Matt's home was one of the few brown stones that hadn't been turned into apartments which meant that each of their children could have their own room. Kitty at this moment Matt knew would be safely tucked in her office at her bar that she'd named The Long Branch after the famous saloon in Dodge City Matt suspected that his most famous ancestor and namesake would have approved. He explained the reason for his visit to Judge Brooker and to the DA who just happened to be there.

"Here you are Matt," Judge Brooker said as he signed the warrant.

Matt thanked him and said they'd wire the warrant to Amarillo immediately returning to the precinct to do just that.

* * *

It had been around five days since they'd wired the warrant for James Matson with his address to Amarillo Matt was getting a little impatient waiting how long did it take to arrest someone when they had a name and address. He took a sip from his coffee just as the phone rang.

"Matt line 2 Amarillo."

Matt picked up the phone and punched the button for the line.

"Defective Matt Dillon," he said as he greeted his caller.

"Howdy I'm Sergeant Phillips Amarillo PD we've found James Matson. Sorry it took so long but it appears he'd gone hunting he didn't tell his wife where he he was going. We've got him in custody now do you want us to bring him up to Chicago?"

"If you're sure it won't be an inconvenience."

"Not at all my aunt's married to a captain of detectives up in Chicago it'll be a chance to catch up with them."

"Really which precinct?"

"The 4th precinct."

"Well it's a small world that's this precinct," Matt said smiling, "I'll let Cap know you're coming with James Matson. We'll send a car to meet you at the airport."

"I should be there by 7 o'clock in the PM."

"Well we'll see you then."

* * *

It was around 7.15 when Sergeant Phillips arrived with James Matson. Matt had a couple of uniformed officers take him to the holding cell until he could get Mary Kate to identify him the next day. Then he led Sergeant Phillips to his uncle's office.

"Captain Owens, Sergeant Phillips is here from Amarillo. He just brought James Matson in he's being booked as we speak. I'll get Mary Kate to identify him tomorrow."

"Good we can't have men like him attacking women just because they feel like it. Hello Pete it's good to see you."

"I'm going to meet Kitty at The Long Branch."

"You give my best wishes to her."

"Yes Sir," Matt said goodbye then he and Festus headed for the bar Kitty smiled from her table as the two of them approached Matt dropped a kiss on her forehead as he sat down.

"Did you get James Matson?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, Sergeant Phillips of the Amarillo PD just delivered him. As it happens the sergeant is Captain Owens nephew."

Kitty smiled suddenly as the baby kicked inside her. Matt laid his hand on her feeling the movement. They were now in their own world so Festus went and fetched the drinks beer for him and Matt and a club soda for Kitty.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

Three months later Greg was standing at Mary Kate's side in the First United Methodist Church as Mary Kate walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Joe Adams stood at his friend's side as best man while Matt and Festus acted as ushers. Kitty sat just behind them with her and Matt's children James, Milburn, Chester, Buck, Amanda and 1 month old Michaela in her arms. Matt for some reason had decided to call the infant Mike for short. As very special guests they'd brought the children from the Day Center and little Annie was the flower girl Roscoe watched on during the ceremony.

After the wedding service was over Greg fully recovered was able to walk his wife down the aisle and was reserve rider in the US show jumping team headed for the Olympics in Atlanta which would serve as their honeymoon. As he couldn't have his wife in the Olympic village they'd decided to go to Atlanta 2 weeks prior as she'd been vetted though she could visit him in the village during the day during the Olympics.


End file.
